


Colby Keller nos trajo aquí

by Saphirott, tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Cierto tipo de bromas pueden traer consecuencias inesperadas y si las bromas surgen sobre los gustos para ver porno.... ¿Quién sabe que puede pasar?One-shot





	Colby Keller nos trajo aquí

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno, hoy os traigo un nuevo one-shot que surgió a raíz de un juego de rol en una página wincest. (Fanfics Winces/J2 (inglés y español))
> 
> Participé con mi querida amiga y también gran escritora de fics Tabora El resultado nos gusto tanto que hemos decidido compartirlo aquí y que podáis disfrutarlo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Las administradoras nos daban un principio, que marcaré en negrita para que lo distingáis, y a partir de ahí seguíamos nosotras. Tabora en el papel de Sam y yo en el de Dean. 
> 
>  
> 
> Esperamos que os guste.

Colby Keller nos trajo aquí  
By: Saphirott & Tabora

 

Luego de un fuerte portazo, el silencio en la vieja y descuidada habitación de motel corta la respiración de Sam.

John se ha vuelto a ir, esta vez en busca de un espectro que ha estado haciendo de la suyas a varios kilómetros de distancia, lo cual lastimosamente significa para Sam que otra vez, deberá pasar mucho tiempo con Dean. John dijo que su viaje solo será por un par de días, pero eso en el idioma Winchester significa a veces… una semana. Una semana entera con Dean.

Sam tiene 16 años y siente que todas sus hormonas de adolescente están vueltas locas. Primero pensó que era algo pasajero, que era debido a su casi inexistente vida social, a su falta de interés por conocer chicas… pero ahora, ahora sabe que lo que siente por Dean, su hermano mayor Dean, es tan real como el aire que respira. Tan real como cuando en la noche anterior tuvo su primer orgasmo pensando en su hermano.  
Está enamorado. Intensamente enamorado, pero oculta cualquier indicio que pueda delatarlo. En el fondo sabe que es enfermo sentir todo esto, pero simplemente no puede evitarlo. Y joder, se siente horrible por ocultarlo.

—Bien Sammy… tenemos habitación, comida y mucho porno gratis solo para nosotros dos por unos días —. El rubio deja de prestar atención a la ventana y sonríe a su hermano menor que está sentado en uno de los sofás viendo televisión.

Sam le da un rápido vistazo tratando de esquivar su mirada, pero Dean nota de inmediato ese toque de tristeza o preocupación en los ojos de su hermano menor, y no duda ni un segundo en preguntar.

—Sam… —dice deteniéndose cerca de él. Sam levanta su vista otra vez y se queda observando a Dean quien sonríe animado en un casi fallido intento por animarlo también a él. — ¿Estás bien Samantha? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no escuchaste la parte de porno gratis? —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Sam no dice nada y le mira con esa expresión mezcla de horror y desaprobación, algo así como que le hubiera atropellado al perro. Dean niega con la cabeza y sus hombros se hunden con hastío, esta etapa adolescente incomprendido de su hermano a veces le agota y momentos como este…, en fin. Rueda los ojos con condescendencia y murmura un, “Mira que eres rarito”, al cuello de su camisa antes de moverse hacia su macuto donde empieza a rebuscar con rapidez. 

—Bueno… —anuncia— yo no sé que vas a hacer tú, pero yo sí que tengo una idea de cual va a ser mi futuro próximo… Thasa… —y acompaña el nombre haciendo énfasis con sus manos— Rubia, pechos firmes y unas piernas para perderse, me dijo que salía a las ocho y no tengo ninguna intención de hacerla esperar.

Dean se despoja de su camisa y su camiseta y se dirige silbando al baño. 

—No me esperes despierto hermanito… —advierte guiñándole un ojo con picardía. 

Sam observa como sale de la habitación, para variar va detrás de una chica. Tiene 16 años y siente que su vida es un desastre. No solo vive a caballo de ningún sitio, en moteles y habitaciones de mala suerte, sin poder hacer amigos ni llevar una vida normal, persiguiendo todo tipo de bichos arrastrado por un padre obsesionado con un demonio…no, eso no era suficiente. Además de todo eso, tiene que estas enamorado como un tonto de su único hermano mayor, un hermoso y guapísimo HETERO.  
Le ha dado un montón de vueltas, ya no es solo que le guste su hermano, es que él no es gay. Y vale, no es que tuviera alguna oportunidad, pero si al menos lo fuera…  
Y es que, para Dean, cuando no están de caza, todo se limita a chicas y porno. Porno hetero, claro.  
Esa noche, la pasa solo en la habitación, rumiando su enfado con Dean, con John y con el mundo en general. Y desde luego no se acerca a la televisión, ese porno gratis no va con él.

Dean despierta pasado ya el mediodía, rememorando el aroma fresco y joven, impregnado de jazmín, de la piel de Tasha. Una sonrisa perezosa y satisfecha asoma a sus labios mientras se estira bajo las sabanas. Es tarde, pero aún se permite un rato más recordando la sensación de sentir esos turgentes labios atrapados entre los suyos y de lo bien que aquella chica sabia usarlos, por no hablar de la cualidad que nunca podía dejar de admirar en ninguna mujer, la flexibilidad. 

Tanto recordar ha hecho que una corriente de calor descienda por su vientre y despierte otra parte de su anatomía, pero es tarde, así que se convence a si mismo que no es el momento y se consuela con la posibilidad de repetir el encuentro esa misma noche. Tasha pareció quedar bastante satisfecha. 

Con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa canalla que deslumbra al mismo sol, se levanta lleno de energías renovadas. La cama de Sam está vacía, obviamente se fue temprano ya que aún iba al instituto, al pasar junto a ella, con las sabanas perfectamente estiradas y la manta cuadrada con precisión militar, negó con la cabeza aburrido. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo chaval?”, se dijo a si mismo, pensando, durante un momento, que su hermano estaba demasiado tenso para ser tan joven. 

La preocupación se disipó mientras estuvo vagando por aquel pequeño pueblo en el que les tocaba pasar ese periodo de sus vidas, compró algunos víveres, visitó algún bar que aún no conocía y regresó al motel cuando las luces de las farolas ya estaban encendidas.   
Se encontró a Sam, para no variar, con la cabeza hundida entre las páginas de un libro; la levantó cuando le oyó entrar y ahí estaba otra vez esa expresión que parecía no poder quitarse desde hacia al menos un mes. 

—He traído la cena —dijo, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa y tirando descuidadamente la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas— No me digas que hoy tampoco has salido.

Sam agachó la cabeza y se revolvió incomodo en su silla murmurando un, “Tenía que hacer deberes” y un, “Déjame en paz”, en tono molesto. 

—¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa últimamente? —pregunta ya cansado— ¿No te para bola alguna chica? 

Sam clava los ojos en él, cargados de rabia. 

—¿Es eso? —pregunta divertido— Vamos Sammy, ¿acaso no te fijas en mí? Solo con que lo hicieras un poco no habría chica que se te resistiera. Aparte de que eres mi hermano, claro, compartimos genes, eso es una garantía para ti —dijo riéndose de su propia broma. 

Sam se levanta de golpe y empieza a recoger a toda velocidad sus cosas. Dean se calla, sorprendido por su reacción y le observa con ojos entornados, pensando. En un segundo toma una decisión y en un movimiento rápido, arrebata los libros a Sam y los deja sobre la mesa, empujándole después hasta obligarlo a sentarse en el sillón. 

—¡Siéntate ahí hermanito! —ordena— Que sepas que me debes una por esta noche, Tasha se va a sentir muy triste cuando no vaya a recogerla, pero soy tu hermano mayor y es mi obligación ocuparme de ti cuando tienes problemas.

Sam lo mira anonadado, porque sinceramente, lo que menos le apetece en ese momento es hablar de chicas con su hermano. Hace un amago de protestar, pero Dean no está dispuesto a dejarle escapar. 

—No me lo agradezcas Sammy —interrumpe con una sonrisa burlona— Mis consejos y una didáctica visión práctica, son todo lo que necesitas —. Sam le mira con una ceja alzada, interrogante. Dean deja escapar una risilla poco tranquilizadora. —Porno Sammy, porno. Mañana no habrá chica que se te resista. 

Se queda quieto, mirándole todavía sin poder creer que su hermano sea tan capullo. No solo de deja solo durante toda la noche y parte del día, sino que encima y para no variar se dedica ha refregarle por las narices lo bien que lo ha pasado con la tía de anoche. 

Y lo que más le jode es que él no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo en toda la noche. El poco descanso y sus sentimientos hace que no esté de humor para los jueguecitos de su hermano, por eso quería irse a la habitación. No soporta ver esa sonrisita de supermacho.

Ya le ha tocado escuchar alguna “charla” sobre lo que su hermano considera que debe saber sobre las chicas, y no está dispuesto a repetir. Si antes ya no le resultaba agradable la idea de hacer esas cosas con una chica, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermano, mucho menos.

Hace un intento de levantarse, pero Dean apoya su mano sobre su pecho y él se queda quieto, esa mano podría mantenerle ahí durante siglos. Pero entonces, Dean suelta una risita y deja de tocarle y de fondo comienzan a escucharse gemidos demasiado exagerados para su gusto. —¡¡Joder que asco!!

Sam vuelve a intentar levantarse, pero para entonces Dean se ha sentado a su lado y ha pasado un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras pasa los canales. Y Sam con solo sentir el caliente cuerpo a su lado, decide que después de todo y mientras no mire a la televisión, puede pasar todo el tiempo del mundo. Así que cierra los ojos y se dedica a disfrutar del momento mientras escucha de fondo a su hermano comentar algo.

En cierto momento Dean se calla y unas voces demasiado roncas se escuchan haciendo que abra los ojos y mira a la pantalla. Ya no hay rubias escandalosas llenando la pantalla, ahora hay dos tíos, un rubio lamiendo la polla de otro castaño de pelo largo, que parece estar disfrutando mucho de lo que el otro le está haciendo.

Quitar los ojos de la pantalla le cuesta un montón, porque no quiere perderse nada ya que esta noche cuando esté en su cama piensa recrear la escena en su mente, pero con su propio rubio. Pero ahora, al ver la mirada sorprendida de su hermano, le ha venido una idea a la cabeza.

—Hey Dean, tú que hablas tanto de porno, ¿Qué tal este?, ¿tienes tanta practica con este como con el otro?

Dean no puede decir que no se ha sorprendido con la pregunta y durante un momento afila la mirada sobre su hermano que trata de aparentar una divertida curiosidad. Sam parece seguir siendo ajeno al hecho de que él le conoce como nadie y, a pesar de toda esa pose, detecta cierto nerviosismo en su mirada. ¿Quizás quiere distraerle de su misión? o ¿acaso cree que puede vacilar al maestro?

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… No sabes donde te estás metiendo…”, piensa para si, mientras una sonrisa taimada asoma a su rostro. 

—Porno es porno Sammy y una boca es una boca—responde con indiferencia, observando de reojo como el rostro de su hermano palidece dos tonos. —¿Quieres que dejemos esta? —pregunta sin más. 

Ante la falta de repuesta, lanza el mando sobre la mesa y se acomoda, cruzando los tobillos sobre ella y prestando atención al televisor. Siente como Sam se encoge ligeramente a su lado y sonríe satisfecho al verle mirar la pantalla con cierta vergüenza. 

—El rubio ese no lo hace mal, la verdad. A ese ritmo no va a tardar en hacer que se corra...

No puede decir que no lo está disfrutando. Sammy sigue callado y él ya se siente vencedor, pero no va a dejarlo ahí, aún puede dar una vuelta más de tuerca. 

—Respecto a lo de la práctica…, oportunidades no me han faltado…

¡Joer!, esto le pasa por tratar con Dean, Vale que en parte eran ganas de fastidiarle y parte curiosidad, pero es que verle tan tranquilo mirando como un tío se la chupa a otro…Porque, ¿cómo puede quedarse ahí mirando tan tranquilo? Y encima soltarle eso de que no le han faltado oportunidades…  
Naaa, tiene que ser una broma, su hermano es demasiado “machito” para haber hecho algo con algún tío, porque él jamás ha dicho nada de tíos, siempre son rubias, morenas, siempre tías. Pero entonces, ¿porque ha dicho eso el tío? ¿Es porque tiene experiencia?... ¡¡¡Mierda, ahora no va a poder dejar de pensar en eso!!! ¿Y si es verdad?  
Bueno, si lo fuera no implica nada nuevo para él, seguiría enamorado como un imbécil, de alguien que se acuesta también con tíos, pero seguirían siendo hermanos. Estaría genial si solo fuera sexo, pero por desgracia, lo que él siente por Dean es amor.  
Y ¿quiénes eran esos tíos con los que ha estado?, seguro que solo era sexo, pero se siente un poco herido pensando en Dean con otro hombre, no le gusta imaginar eso. Tal vez no haya sido buena idea tratar de “picar” a Dean con esa película.  
En la televisión el moreno jadea escandalosamente mientras se corre en la cara del rubio y Sam piensa que esta noche va a recordar todos esos sonidos, pero con la imagen de su hermano y la cosa es que ya está empezando a ponerse duro. Y si Dean se da cuenta…le va a hacer paga por ello durante mucho tiempo.  
Se remueve inquieto en el sillón, pero entonces, Dean le mira sonriendo, como si supiera exactamente que le ocurre, y suelta lo primero que le viene a la cabeza — ¿Qué tú has estado, con un tío? ¡Anda ya!, si lo tuyo son las chicas fáciles.

Dean sonríe con la suficiencia de quien sabe algo que los demás desconocen. 

—No tiene que ver con que sean fáciles hermanito… solo se trata de actitud y presencia. Mírame —exige, señalándose a si mismo, acentuando su explicación con un movimiento de la mano que va desde su cara a sus pies— ¿Crees en serio que alguien puede resistirse a esto? Una sonrisa, un guiño, pose de tío duro… —explica, representando cada gesto— No hay quien se me resista. Chicas…, chicos…

Sam está empezando a ponerse verde y él está a punto de estallar en carcajadas. La verdad es que nunca ha estado con un tío, no es que le hubiera resultado un problema, sexo es sexo, simplemente, nunca se ha sentido atraído por nadie. Aun así, le resulta enormemente divertido ver el apuro de Sammy pensando que en realidad si ha pasado. 

Quizás sea el momento de aliviar su sufrimiento y dejarle marchar. En la pantalla el rubio ha tomado el mando y ahora se empuja con fuerza en el interior de su compañero que aguanta estoicamente agarrado a los bordes de una mesa de oficina. Durante un fugaz segundo piensa que quizás un día debería probar, entre chicos parecía que no tenían que contenerse tanto, que podían ser algo más rudos y a él, le gustaba rudo. 

Si, quizás era el momento de que ambos se fueran a dormir. 

Mientras mira a su hermano, tratando de que el mal cuerpo que se le ha puesto no sea visible, en su cabeza no dejan de repetirse las palabras de Dean, sexo es sexo. Y vale que está de acuerdo, nunca fue tan estúpido como para creer que Dean se enamoraba cada vez que iba con una chica. Pero, es que eran chicas, y eso no le afectaba... Pero pensar que un tío había podido tocar, besar y hacerle a su hermano todo lo que él deseaba, pensar eso le estaba comiendo el alma. Y unos celos horribles le estaban haciendo ver negro, muy negro. 

Lleva toda la vida dependiendo de su hermano, él ha sido siempre su único apoyo, la única persona que le ha mimado, que se ha preocupado por sus cosas de crio, que le ha despertado y ha dormido con él, consolándolo cuando alguna pesadilla le hacía despertarse gritando. Todo eso hace que le ame más que a nadie en el mundo, pero ese amor hace mucho que dejo de sentirse como algo "de familia". No sabe que hubiera ocurrido si Dean no fuera tan guapo, tan encantador y protector con él, tal vez se hubiera quedado en un " simple " amor fraternal, pero para su desgracia Dean era Dean, guapo, atrevido, pícaro, salvaje, divertido, encantador, protector... Y suyo. Sobre todo, siempre le había considerado suyo, las tías solo eran eso, tías que una noche estaban y a la siguiente eran historia. Pero pensar en que él hubiera dejado que otros tíos le hicieran lo que él deseaba hacerle…

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido callarse, levantarse y encerrarse en la habitación, tratando de olvidarse de todo y todos, pero bueno, tiene 16, quien puede asegurar que no vaya a hacer alguna tontería.

—Genial ahora me entero de que mi hermano no es promiscuo, es una puta en toda regla —le grita, mientras dando un empujón, se levanta y enfrenta a un Dean que le mira todavía sonriendo, sonrisa que va desapareciendo mientras le escucha— Está bien saberlo, dime ¿te da igual hacerlo con los tíos? Pues genial, así podrás darme indicaciones si las necesito alguna vez. Después de todo ¿tienes mucha experiencia no? —. Entonces algo viene a su cabeza y lo suelta sin pensar en las consecuencias mientras se aleja camino de su habitación — Espero que todas las veces que he visto a tíos darte dinero en los bares, te estuvieran pagando bien. A papa no le gustaría saber que le deben dinero a la puta de su hijo. 

Dean está tan estupefacto que aún no se ha movido ni un milímetro del lugar en el que estaba. Su cerebro está teniendo problemas para procesar todo lo que acaba de escapar de la boca de su hermano y no porque sea lento, sino porque jamás, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, hubiera podido imaginarse escuchar algo así. 

Claro que el momento de sorpresa es breve y este da paso a un cabreo de proporciones inimaginables. ¿Quién coño se ha creído ese mocoso que es para hablarle así? Y sobre todo ¿a qué cojones viene todo esto? Jura que está más que harto del estúpido rollo de adolescente intenso de Sam y se dice a si mismo que si hace falta, le va a sacar la tontería a hostias, (hostias que sin duda en ese momento merece), pero que todo esto iba acabar de una vez esa misma noche. 

Hecho una furia, irrumpe en la habitación, haciendo que la puerta que previamente Sam había cerrado a sus espaldas golpee contra la pared con una fuerza que seguro dejó un desconchón en la pintura. Sam esta echo un ovillo en su cama, con el estruendo gira la cabeza y le mira con ese odio que solo pueden sentir los adolescentes contra el mundo. Si Dean no estuviera tan ofuscado se habría fijado en las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y en el dolor que albergaban sus cambiantes ojos. 

—¿Quién te has creído que eres pequeño bastardo? —le grita mientras lo saca de la cama empuñando el cuello de su camisa— Tú no eres nadie para juzgarme ¿entiendes? ¡No tienes derecho! Y mucho menos a acusarme de mierdas de las que ni siquiera entiendes. 

Con un golpe seco, estampa la espalda de Sam contra la pared sin darle posibilidad de escape, mientras sigue gritándole a la cara. 

—Yo solo follo con quien quiero ¿estamos? Y como vuelvas, aunque solo sea a insinuar una vez más que alguna vez me han pagado por ello, te arranco la cabeza —gruñe en un tono bajo y peligroso, recalcando la amenaza con otro empujón. Sus miradas se cruzan durante un instante, y el fuego que ardía salvaje en los verdes ojos de Dean, se aplaca un poco cuando se hace consciente de lo perdida que está la mirada de Sam. 

La furia prácticamente se esfuma, y ese instinto protector que lleva marcado a fuego, surge de nuevo. 

—¿Qué te pasa Sammy? —pregunta en un susurro, mientras sus ojos recorren interrogantes el rostro de su hermano. —Te juro que quiero entenderte, ayudarte… Pero vamos tío, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. No sé que ha pasado ahí fuera, no se ha que ha venido todo esto…

Dean se interrumpe, de repente una idea descabellada ha surgido en su cabeza. En un milisegundo repasa todo lo acontecido en los dos últimos días, su cara se vuelve seria y de repente su mirada se clava en Sam, cargada de sorpresa e incredulidad…

—Un momento…—dice, sujetándolo aún contra la pared con una mano apoyada en el pecho, mientras levanta el índice de la otra mano, acusadoramente entre ambos— Tu no…, a ti no… no te van los tíos ¿verdad? — Y por dentro se está riendo de si mismo por lo estúpido de la pregunta, por supuesto que a Sam no le van lo tíos; solo que se está poniendo nervioso, porque a lo mejor no es tan estúpida y porque Sam aún no ha dicho nada. Y esto…, esto no le puede estar pasando a él. 

—¿Sammy…? —pregunta en tono grave y preocupado.

No es estúpido, académicamente sabe que no lo es, pero hay veces en que tiene serias dudas sobre otros aspectos de su vida. Ahora, por ejemplo, mientras se acurruca en la cama, piensa que es el estúpido más hijo de puta del mundo. Porque sólo alguien así podría haber hecho lo que él acaba de hacer. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer cuando se da cuenta de que está muy jodido, acaba de llamar de todo a Dean, y lo ha hecho porque esta celoso, dolido y confundido y lo ha pagado con él, a pesar de que Dean no tiene la culpa de que el este enfermo. Enfermo por lo que siente, enfermo de rabia y celos de sólo pensar en que otro haya estado con su hermano.

Se estremece cuando recuerda que le ha llamado puta, sabe perfectamente que Dean muchas veces ha conseguido dinero apostando en partidas de billar, ese dinero les ha salvado muchas veces cuando John ha desparecido durante semanas. Dean no se merece nada de lo que le ha dicho. Le va a matar.

Quizás porque acaba de pensar en eso, no se asusta cuando la puerta se estrella contra la pared y un muy enfadado Dean le arrastra fuera de la cama. No recuerda muy bien lo que le dice, tal vez porque, en su estúpido enamoramiento, siempre ha creído que Dean furioso es el hombre más guapo del mundo, aunque esté a punto de partirte la cara, como está seguro de que va a pasar.

No sabe que es lo que expresa su cara, pero Dean debe de ver parte de toda la confusión porque de repente para de gritarle y le pregunta si le gustan los tíos. Y ...  
Bueno ni con paso del tiempo ha podido explicarse que fue lo que le impulso a actuar, tal vez las hormonas, la discusión, o su estúpido enamoramiento, pero el caso es que no se pudo callar más.

—Los tíos no, me gustas tú. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Supo que había cometido un error nada más terminar de hablar, cuando la mano que le sujeta cae y Dean da un paso atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dean siente que de repente le falta el aire. Desde luego la cosa está mejorando por momentos, se plantea si todo es una maldita broma cósmica y aún no entiende como ha pasado de una simple noche vacilando a su hermano menor a esta especie de despropósito. No puede apartar la mirada de Sam, cuyo rostro refleja un miedo que le duele. Quisiera tranquilizarlo, pero no puede tranquilizarse ni a si mismo. Tiene que salir de allí y tiene que hacerlo ya. 

—Tengo…, tengo que irme —murmura confundido mientras Sam sigue observándole con esos ojos de cervatillo asustado. Cree que le está diciendo algo, pero se siente demasiado aturdido para escucharlo. —Vete a la cama Sammy…, mañana hablamos. 

En menos de veinte segundos está haciendo rugir el motor del Impala, las ruedas chirrían sobre el pavimento cuando sale a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, camino a ningún lugar. El aire frio de la noche entra por las ventanillas bajadas, aplacando en parte esa tensión que le ahoga. Sam ha dicho que está enamorado…, que está enamorado de él…

Por más que lo piensa no lo entiende, no cree haberle dado pie a ninguno de esos sentimientos. Por supuesto, siempre ha tenido una atención especial sobre él, pero es que, ¡joder! Es su hermano pequeño y siempre se a ocupado de él, de cuidarle, de querer…, ¡sí! Claro que lo quiere, como no va a quererlo si ha sido todo su mundo durante los últimos dieciséis años. Pero ese tipo de amor del que habla Sam…, eso no…, no puede, está equivocado. 

Los llamativos neones en medio de la noche atraen su atención. Unas copas, justo eso es lo que necesita, un par de tragos que le ayuden a calmarse y a pensar mejor porque tiene que encontrar una solución a todo este entuerto. Las copas vacías se suceden a su lado y ni uno solo de todos los estoicos intentos de la camarera por llamar su atención, le pueden quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Sam soltándole la bomba. 

Sam está confundido, eso está claro, pero es un adolescente y tratar con ellos es como tratar de hablar a una pared. Está seguro de que, si intenta convencerle por las malas, no hará más que alimentar esa absurda fantasía y el problema crecerá con cada día que pasa. Quizás si le da lo que quiere, si le sigue un poco la corriente, la idea pierda fuerza y se dé cuenta solo de que todo eso no era más que un error, una majadería fruto del tiempo que pasaban juntos y de las hormonas revolucionadas de un cuerpo sano de dieciséis años. 

“¿Pero tú te estás escuchando?”, se dijo a si mismo, “ni de coña Dean, quítatelo de la cabeza, no puedes hacer eso. ¡NO!”. Con un gesto de la mano, pidió una nueva ronda. 

Las luces ya clareaban sobre el horizonte cuando regresó al motel, algo más tambaleante que cuando se fue. A pesar del nivel de alcohol, aún podía mantenerse sigiloso y alcanzó a llegar al dormitorio sin despertar a Sam. De píe, entre las dos camas, observó dormir a su hermano. Su rostro lucía sereno en el sueño, pero por sus mejillas pudo distinguir el rastro de las lágrimas, como cuando era pequeño y una pesadilla le alcanzaba y no volvía a dormirse hasta que él se sentaba a su lado y le calmaba. 

Muy despacio se sentó a su lado, y con cierto pesar constató que ya no era un niño; había crecido como la mala hierba y ahora lucía un cuerpo joven y atlético, ya tan alto como él. Aún hoy no sabe porque lo hizo, quizás porque nunca ha soportado ver el dolor empañar sus hermosos ojos, quizás porque nunca ha podido negarle nada o quizás simplemente porque no estaba pensando. 

Con ternura retiró ese pelo desgreñado que ocultaba parte de su cara y un par de segundos después, deslizó la palma en una suave caricia por su espalda. 

—Sammy… —susurró— Sammy…, despierta… —insistió intensificando la caricia. 

Sam se revolvió en sueños y sus ojos se entornaron perezosamente, aún pisando sobre la fina línea que divide el sueño de la vigilia. Después de unos segundos al fin se enfocaron y Dean pudo apreciar la sorpresa en ellos, pero también cierto alivio. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Sam imitó y después de tomar aire, se atrevió a hablar. 

—Sammy…, tú de verdad… —titubeó— de verdad… ¡joder! No sé que hago diciendo esto… ¿tú de verdad sientes eso que dices? ¿Por mí?

Los ojos del pequeño se entornaron cautelosos, Dean podía sentirlos sobre él y le estaban poniendo nervioso, porque no tenía que haberle despertado, se tenía que haber metido en la cama y ya. Mañana sería otro día, por amor de Dios. 

Sam asintió despacio con la cabeza. 

—¡Santa mierda, Sammy! —exclamó— ¡joder! ¡somos hermanos!

Sam bajó la cabeza amedrentado y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que había vuelto a perder el control. 

—Lo siento…, los siento Sammy. Perdóname, estoy un poco nervioso —se disculpó— Por favor…, mírame —pidió empujando su barbilla hasta que sus ojos conectaron de nuevo.   
—¿Estás seguro? 

Sam asintió de nuevo con solemnidad. Dean rio por lo bajo, se había dicho a si mismo que era una mala idea, se lo repitió toda la noche, pero…, verle allí, con esa tristeza…, rezó por tener razón y que toda esa locura se acabara cuando esa absurda idea de amor prohibido se rompiera. Inspiró profundo y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta sus labios rozaron los de Sam, presionando lo justo, hasta que lo sintió temblar bajo su palma. 

 

Cuando Sam finalmente se acostó, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y Dean no había regresado. No es que tuviera miedo de que no volviera, es que le aterraba la situación que habían creado en un momento. En un segundo había dicho todas las verdades que le torturaban y nada menos que al culpable de su situación. Recordar la expresión de la cara de Dean cuando se fue hacia que las lágrimas no dejaran de brotar, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ni cómo iba a afrontar las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la suave voz de Dean le despertó, estaba muy cansado y la verdad es que pensó que soñaba. Cuando entreabrió los ojos y pudo verle sentado en su cama, respiro tranquilo y feliz, él había vuelto. Claro que la alegría le duro poco al recordar el motivo por el que se había marchado.   
En realidad, no tenía muy claro si estaba todavía dormido, pero cuando después de reafirmarle lo que sentía, Dean se acercó y le besó, decidió que esa boca caliente y esos labios suaves no podían ser un sueño, tenían que ser reales, porque si lo eran podría recordarlos toda su vida.  
Vale, no es muy normal que tu hermano te despierte para besarte a las tantas de la noche, no es normal que un beso de tu hermano te haga perder el sentido de la realidad…vale, no es normal que tu hermano te bese y punto, pero… ¡a quien le importa!  
Cuando las manos de Dean se agarraron a sus hombros, atrayéndole hacia su propio cuerpo y sintió el calor que emitía se dio cuenta que aquello era real, Dean le estaba besando y por dios que era la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida.  
No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, abrazado a su cuerpo, sintiendo los labios que de vez en cuando escapaban de su boca y recorrían sus mejillas y su cuello para después volver a mordisquearle los labios. Pero en algún momento, su cuerpo fue cediendo y termino tumbado con su hermano tendido entre sus piernas, acariciándole el pecho, ya que, de alguna forma, su camiseta había desaparecido. Cuando Dean mordisqueo suavemente uno de sus pezones no pudo evitar gemir escandalosamente, entonces escuchó de fondo la risa del otro, y eso le hizo recordar quienes eran.  
Y por dios que no quería que aquello acabara nunca, pero una pregunta empezó a surgir en su cabeza hasta que finalmente, y separándose con mucho dolor la hizo — ¿Por qué, porque estás haciendo esto?

La pequeña distancia que se había creado entre ellos dejó en su pecho un rastro de desconcierto, una ausencia dolorosa que no entendía. Sus palabras le llegaron lejanas y cuando, por fin, procesó la pregunta, el peso de la misma le trajo de nuevo, de golpe, a la realidad. Ante sus ojos se presentaba un Sam interrogante, con las mejillas colmadas de un rubor intenso, ojos brillantes aunque cautelosos y una respiración entrecortada que agitaba su pecho desnudo… ¡desnudo!

¿En qué momento habían llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo había pasado? Él solo…, solo iba a besarle. Un beso y todo eso acabaría, Sam recapacitaría y todo volvería a ser normal. Solo un beso… Pero es que cuando sintió su entrega bajo sus labios, cuando ese primer gemido sorprendido alcanzó sus oídos y sintió su piel estremecerse bajo la yema de sus dedos… Algo en él despertó, algo mucho más intenso de lo que jamás pudo sentir con nadie, algo que le hizo olvidar su propósito y que le instaba a seguir adelante, a buscar más, a querer más, a quererlo todo. Y ahora Sam había preguntado por qué. Y él, simplemente no lo sabía. 

—No…, no lo sé —afirmó, decidiendo ser realmente sincero. Los ojos de su hermano se afilaron sobre él buscando una respuesta más clara. —No se que más decirte Sam…, pensé…, pensé que si te besaba… —intentó explicarse, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado— No te va a gustar lo que pensaba —dijo al fin, volviendo a conectar sus miradas— pero ya da igual Sammy. Lo hice… y sé que está mal, pero aquí… —dijo señalándose el pecho— aquí se siente bien. Y que el diablo me lleve, pero no quiero parar… 

Sujetando a Sam de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sus labios, besándole con una renovada intensidad, algo más posesivo e impetuoso. Algo definitivamente más caliente. 

Sam gimió cediendo ante el beso, eran demasiadas sensaciones, algo que hace unas horas, nunca había creído posible. Dean le estaba besando y pensaba que estaba bien, que podían hacerlo…eso abría un montón de posibilidades para ellos.  
Está muy seguro de sus sentimientos y Dean…bueno, Dean parece dispuesto a investigar eso que le acaba de confesar sentir así que, no quiere pensar en nada más. Solo va a disfrutar el momento, deseando que su hermano acepte todo lo que él está dispuesto a darle y no se vuelva loco con toda la situación.  
Y se entregó a sus besos, a sus caricias experimentadas, dejando que le enseñara todo lo que él había intuido que su hermano sabía. En algún momento el pantalón del pijama había desaparecido y ahora, su necesitada erección se frotaba con fuerza contra el pantalón de su hermano. —Deeeannn, necesito más…por favor

El tono necesitado de la voz de su hermano lo enciende a unos niveles insospechados. Su fibrado y hermoso cuerpo tiembla como gelatina bajo la palma de sus manos, cada vello erizándose a su paso y gritando por más. Sus ojos le apremian, semi tapados por ese rebelde flequillo húmedo de sudor, ruborizado y con los labios hinchados por los besos, la viva imagen del deseo. 

Se siente afortunado por poder ser testigo de ese nuevo aspecto de la vida de Sam y también se siente responsable. Sam le escogió a él. Él quiso que le acompañara en ese viaje tan importante. Había enseñado a Sam a hacer muchas cosas en su vida, le había acompañado en muchas primeras veces, nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo en esta, pero de alguna forma, se siente bien. Y él se va a ocupar de que Sam también lo sienta de esa forma. No tiene experiencia con chicos, pero esto es un lenguaje universal y a él siempre se le dieron bien los idiomas. Hará que sea perfecto. 

—Shhh… —susurra en su boca— tranquilo Sammy, yo me encargo. 

Siente su propia erección, palpitante y dolorosamente apretada bajo la tela del pantalón, pero se dice a si mismo que puede esperar un poco más, que ahora el momento es de Sam. Amasa su joven cuerpo bajo sus manos mientras su boca se desliza dejando un rastro húmedo sobre el lampiño pecho. Besos, pequeños mordiscos que dejar marcas de tono rojizo y un caliente escozor bajo la piel. Su lengua arrasa con cada punto sensible arrancando de su boca gemidos sorprendidos y necesitados. 

Las caderas de su hermano se alzan en una petición que conoce y entiende. No siente vergüenza, ni tampoco duda. Sam le necesita y Dean siempre está para él. Su lengua recorre de una pasada toda su longitud y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que su hermanito se ha quedado sin aire con la sensación. Orgulloso de si mismo toma su miembro y lo acaricia a la vez que sus labios se cierran circuncidando su cúspide, dejando que su lengua explore juguetona, tomando confianza antes abarcarla por completo. 

Sam gime y cada gemido es como gasolina prendiéndose en sus propias venas. Combustible que le lleva a seguir adelante. Las imágenes de la película que vieron la noche anterior llegan a su mente y la idea de enterrarse en el cuerpo de Sam está nublando todos sus sentidos. Se obliga a la calma, a seguir atendiendo lo que ha iniciado, a disfrutar de como Sam vibra siguiendo el ritmo que él le impone. 

Pero la tentación es fuerte y no puede evitar deslizar uno de sus dedos algo más abajo, acariciando suave, su lengua distrayendo hábilmente la atención del menor. Cuando la presión se hace algo más fuerte en su entrada, Sam da un respingo y todo se para. Un poco de razón llega a su mente y sabe que tienen que hablar, que tiene que estar seguro. 

—Sammy… —pregunta con voz ronca y gastada— De verdad quieres…, ¿quieres seguir? No hace falta que hagamos todo hoy..., podemos parar cuando digas. Necesito saber si estás seguro. 

—¿Seguro? —Mentiría si dijera que el repentino dolor no le ha asustado durante unos segundos, pero quiere pensar que será algo puntual, que cuando se acostumbre…Porque quiere acostumbrarse a hacer esto con Dean más veces. Pero sí para eso tenía que sufrir un pequeño dolor, bienvenido fuera. —Claro que estoy seguro. Te quiero Dean, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo.

Sabe que siempre serán hermanos, y que si después de hoy quieren seguir haciendo esto van a tener que tener mucho cuidado con John. El resto de la gente le da igual, siempre han sido diferentes al mundo, viviendo al margen, haciendo cosas que muchos ignoran, pero está seguro de que aceptar que sus hijos tienen una relación no entra dentro de las cosas que John pueda aceptar.

Pensar en John ha hecho que su frente se frunza preocupando a Dean que se ha incorporado y ahora sus cabezas están a la misma altura así que, acompaña su afirmación levantando la cabeza y besando suavemente los labios de su hermano. Tiene la intención de que Dean le enseñe todo lo que sabe, quiere aprender todo lo que le gusta a Dean. Hacer las cosas perfectas para poder estar siempre juntos. Tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, el cariño de hermano pueda variar hacia algo más parecido a lo que él siente. 

Deja de besar los suaves labios y le observa mientras el rubio deja vagar sus ojos por todo su rostro, y en ese momento sabe que ese es el momento en el que todo cambiara en sus vidas, así que, elevando su pelvis da un suave empujón al cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que le susurra — Te deseo Dean, por favor enséñame…

“Enséñame…” Ese ruego susurrado, la confianza, a pesar de la turbación, que desprende el indefinido calidoscopio de sus ojos que le observan expectantes. Todo eso se une acelerando el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, haciéndolas retumbar en sus oídos hasta casi dejarle sordo. 

Sus ojos se cierran y su frente se pega a la del menor, buscando calmarse, solo unos segundos para poder después tomar de nuevo las riendas. Se sorprende de sentirse tan ansioso como si fuera su primera vez y aunque en parte lo es, alguien allí debía mantener el control. Respira profundo y abre los ojos, Sam sigue allí, atento e inquieto por lo que pueda decir. Él sonríe tranquilizador y toma sus labios en un beso suave, casi casto. 

—Espera aquí —susurra mientras se incorpora. Siente la mirada de Sam seguirle mientras se dirige al baño, buscando algo que les pudiera servir para hacerlo todo más fácil. Regresa un momento después, dejando un pequeño frasco de aceite corporal sobre la mesilla de noche, para después proceder a quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba. Sam no le quita el ojo de encima y no va a negar que esté disfrutando de la admiración que refleja su mirada. 

Le parece divertido moverse despacio para no privar a su público de la vista y alarga el momento unos segundo más hasta que por fin se echa a su lado. De lado, frente a frente, Dean entrelaza sus piernas con las de Sam, los dedos de su mano, previamente impregnados del aromático aceite se deslizan entre sus jóvenes glúteos, mientras que con el otro brazo lo atrae hacia su pecho. 

Sam esta tenso y su rostro se muestra crispado, aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario. Dean fija su mirada en él, y es esa mirada serena con la que siempre le ha dicho cosas que eran verdad. 

—Lo haremos despacio, ¿vale? —le dijo con voz suave— Si algo te molesta…, solo debes saber que pararé cuando me digas. 

Sam asintió despacio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció bajo sus labios. Dean le besó lento, suave. Una danza perezosa mientras que sus dedos se abrían paso camuflados bajo caricias y el roce de sus miembros excitados. Dean se tomaría su tiempo hasta que Sam estuviera preparado. 

 

Sam necesitaba más pero también quería tocar a Dean por lo que comenzó a bajar las manos, mimando toda aquella firme piel que se extendía perfecta bajo sus manos. Hasta que llego a su meta y sintió el calor de aquella piel tensa, suave y húmeda y sin vergüenza comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, bajando y subiendo la piel, sintiendo como los gemidos también comenzaban a salir de entre los labios de su hermano, labios que a pesar de todo no dejaban de acariciarle, de mordisquearle con gula.

Sam también gemía bajo los cuidados de las manos curiosas de Dean, sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, y el centro de todo parecía estar en su interior, en algo que Dean solo rozaba de vez en cuando, suavemente, algo que le hacía tensarse buscando más, necesitando más. Los dedos de Dean ya salían y entraban si lastimarle y sus caderas acompañaban el movimiento buscando más placer así que, de un fuerte tirón se separó del rubio, hasta quedarse tendido boca arriba, respirando fuerte, tratando de recuperar la respiración. —Deannn

Sam está listo, lo sabe, lo gritan sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas por el deseo. Hace tan solo unos segundos, mientras Sam le acariciaba de forma algo torpe pero decidida, esforzándose por satisfacerle; pesaba que no podía alcanzar un nivel mayor de excitación, que estaba en la cumbre más alta que podía alcanzar. Ahora, con la visión de ese joven cuerpo entregado y dispuesto para él, sabe que solo caminaba hasta el borde del precipicio, hacia el llamativo vacío por el que ansía dejarse caer. 

Casi reverencialmente, se sitúa entre las piernas de su hermano, alineando sus cuerpos con cuidado. Una última mirada, una última pregunta silenciosa, una última oportunidad de parar porque después de esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Sus vidas cambiaran a partir de ese mismo instante. Nada, el barco a pasado y los dos siguen juntos en la orilla. 

Un ligero impulso de sus caderas hacia delante y siente como su hermano se abre para él. —Sammy… —susurra con dientes apretados, sobrepasado por la placentera sensación— Oh, Dios… Sammy…

La espalda de su hermano se arquea y todo su cuerpo se tensa, su rostro se contrae y de sus ojos apretados escapa una pequeña lágrima. Dean para en su avance y se inclina sobre él, sosteniendo su peso situando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. 

—Shhh… —susurra buscando sus labios— Tranquilo…, tranquilo… Iré despacio… Esto es tan bueno Sammy…, lo que me haces sentir… Te deseo Sam. Mírame —pide rozando su nariz con la de él, dejando pequeños besos intermitentes por su barbilla y sus labios— Por favor Sammy…mírame —insiste hasta que sus palabras llegan a la mente sobresaturada de sensaciones de su hermano y este obedece. Sus ojos se abren, húmedos y febriles, perdidos solo hasta que siente la tierna caricia de Dean sobre su mejilla. 

—Shhh… —repite de nuevo— Tranquilo Sammy…, te tengo… —Sam asiente y él sonríe, inclinándose de nuevo, buscando un beso más profundo que a la vez le lleva un poco más dentro, meciéndose poco a poco hasta que la unión es completa. Sus frentes se unen y una pequeña risa nerviosa escapa de ambos, el tiempo se para unos segundos, los justos para acostumbrase a esa nueva sensación. Luego Dean pasa los brazos bajo sus hombros y Sam se aferra a ellos a la vez que rodea las caderas de su hermano con las piernas. 

Dean se empuja con fuerza y ambos gimen sorprendidos. Nudillos blancos aferrándose el uno al otro, cuerpos sudorosos y respiraciones agitadas practicando algo que no es solo sexo, es unión, confianza, entrega, es la reafirmación de lo que ha sido toda su vida, de que en realidad solo existen el uno para el otro en ese mundo en el que no hay más hogar para ellos que ellos mismos, en el que no importan para nadie y en el que nadie más les importa. 

El tiempo desaparece en esa cama revuelta de la que nunca quisieran salir, pero el cuerpo tiene un límite y la naturaleza urge y más cuando se ve tan sobrexpuesta a todos esos estímulos que erizan la piel y hacen que la sangre corra como ríos de lava por tus venas. El abismo está ahí a solo un paso, atrayente, vertiginoso, profundo, camuflado en los cambiantes ojos de Sam. Y se deja caer…

—Sammy…—es lo único que alcanza a decir, enterrando la cara en su cuello. 

A lo largo de su vida Sam a atesorado muchos momentos y en casi todos siempre hay una persona. Si alguien pudiera verlos, echar una ojeada sobre ese total pensaría, "es normal, es su hermano". Si pudiera verlos uno a uno, tal vez ya no le parecerían tan normales como para decir "es su hermano". 

A lo largo del tiempo Dean ha sido una constante en su vida, fue quien le enseñó a caminar, a llamar a las cosas por su nombre, quien le llevo al colegio por primera vez y soportó sus lágrimas porque no quería quedarse allí sin él, fue quien recogía sus notas, el primero que celebraba sus cumpleaños... Hay tantas cosas en que Dean fue el primero, tantas y tantas primeras veces...

A lo largo de toda su vida han vivido muchas cosas, han luchado juntos, han discutido y han peleado entre ellos, por momentos se han odiado con la misma intensidad que se han amado. Han muerto y resucitado, y siempre sus últimos y sus primeros pensamientos han sido para el otro. 

Incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de mantener sus almas limpias de ese pecado que les une más que la sangre, y la rechazaron.

Sam sonríe en la oscuridad, su primera vez fue muy especial por muchos aspectos, él estaba tan impactado por todo lo que estaba pasando que apenas interactuó, se dejó hacer por el "experto" que pensaba era su hermano. No se queja, que conste, recordarlo como ha hecho hace unos momentos todavía le pone caliente y le gusta rememorar todas aquellas sensaciones. Lo han hablado muchas veces y Dean siempre se empeña en echarle la culpa al porno, el a veces le discute, para él la culpa de todo la tiene Dean, por ser él, Dean, su Dean.  
Su segunda primera vez fue diferente y excitante, esa vez fue él quien llevo la iniciativa, era lo justo. Para entonces él sí era un experto y se esmeró mucho para que Dean disfrutara. Era una especie de justicia poética, ahora, él también tenía la primera vez de Dean.

Sigue sonriendo mientras camina y se mete en la cama, tirando del cuerpo desnudo que hay en ella, para abrazarlo. Dean dormido es como un gran y caliente peluche, uno al que hay que abrazar, suave y mimoso. Pasa unos minutos volviendo a rememorar esas primeras veces y entonces su cuerpo empieza a responder, pero no va a hacer nada, Dean apenas se durmió hace una hora, y necesita descansar después de la noche caliente que han tenido. Así que deja caer la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, y el olor se su hermano le envuelve, no necesita nada más. Es feliz así, una cama su hermano en ella y todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Deben ser los únicos habitantes incestuosos del cielo..., o del infierno, nunca se sabe.

 

Fin.


End file.
